Tied up fun english
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Ero decide to make herself some fun while videotaping Zoro and Luffy... Luffy x Zoro, M, uke-Zoro.


Title: Tied up fun

Rating: M

Pairing: Luffy x Zoro

Warning: Lemon. Yeah, Ero-san is a pervert !! And Zoro's the uke ! Got it ? Back off if you don't like !

Disclaimer: Nothing of the following stuff is will be mine, even one day... but Ero is xD Welcome to my world u.u

Résumé: Ero decide to make herself some fun while videotaping Zoro and Luffy...

_Thanks to Tsuka-chan for helping me ! What would I do without you !_

_And this is an already posted story... I just translated it because I didn't have anything to do xD_

_Please forgive my mistakes u_u I'm surely not the best in English. Just in classes. Not on internet, for sure --"_

__

"To wonder if you as one once of intelligence... !"

A simple sadistic smile showed himself on the young face of his ravisher.

"Don't worry, it's surely not to you that it'll hurt..."

He growled, suddenly angry by all these stupids secrets, and his hands handcuffed behind his back. Oh sure that this idiot would be hanged... once he'd be free of his movements again. Oh, how she'd eat that hot **(1)**... and that stupid angelic smile ! If she though she could still fool him with her sweet looks... how she was off the mark !

She patted his nose gently, before adding, "Be a good boy while I'm gone to get your surprise... Zoro-pin !" And she supported her words by an unreliable blink, before leaving while hopping, giggling in a devious manner. It was the perfect name...

He sighed. This girl was such a crazy... one moment, tender, cuddling and harmless, the other, evil, perverted and dangerous. All in a some way attractive manner... or scam.

.oO0Oo.

"Did you missed me, Zoro-pin ?"

"Certainly not..."

He was looking a little awkward, seeing the bad of video-material of the pervert, and the gesticulating potatoes bag that she carried. Zoro squinted for a moment.

"Luffy ?!"

The boy turned toward him as much as possible, and exclaimed, "Zoro ?! What are you doing here ?"

"I ask you the question, Captain." he sighed. "Oi ! Ero ! What are you scheming ?!"

She chuckled a moment, and her eyes in the semi-darkness with a evil light. "Don't be scared... I swear it don't hurt long... well, it's Ace who said that when I first brought Smoker to him..."

The two young men frowned in an almost synchronized gesture.

"Still don't get it ?" her smile was angelic. It should really not be trusted...

Zoro swallowed. He really didn't liked that smile...

Ero freed Luffy with an unreliable little blissful smile, and pushed him towards Zoro, saying happily, almost innocently, "You know what you gotta do ?"

"Erm... no..."

She seemed to suddenly meet a wall. Discouraged, she nevertheless took her camera and began filming with a good mood. She lent him her camera for a moment, that Luffy took without asking any questions.

She stood behind Zoro, who grimaced at the cold generated by the pervert. She put an even colder hand on the collar of his t-shirt, and put her chin on his shoulder, and...

_Scraaaatch._

The white shirt fell miserably on the ground. Zoro stared, dumbfounded, completely overwhelmed by Ero's gesture... He knew what she was thinking... then, she rose and took her camera, before pushing Luffy to the green-haired man, who was really not reassured...

"Come on, guys..."

Luffy seemed even less confident than Zoro. He looked alternately to Ero, then, to Zoro, not knowing what to do, obviously.

Luffy walked a little nervously, encouraged by Ero, who drooled freely on her t-shirt. _Encouraging..._

"Well now, continues, Luffy-pon !" she cheered again.

"What ?"

She uttered a long sigh, exasperated. She placed a hand on her hips, while keeping the camera perfectly straight. "What do you think, you little brat ?!"

Luffy blinked his eyes several times, before adding, "Bup."

Ero seemed dumbfounded. She lowered her camera a bit, and asked incredulously, "Bup ?"

Zoro was amused to see her lost, a very rare thing. But he said despite himself, "Bup is when is brain is unable to manage an information, Ero."

Still visibly not convinced, Ero replaced her camera up, before re-focusing, "Luffy-pon ?"

The raven turned his head toward her and looked at the quite nice and encouraging look of the pervert, who muttered a quick, "Go."

"Bup !"

Suddenly, she trowed one of her sneakers in in head, rabid. "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK HIM, YES OR NOT ?!"

Shortly after, she pulled herself together (don't know if I can say it here ^^'), and found her innocent and nice look. Shortly after that, Luffy exclaimed, "Ah ! It's _that_ that you want !"

"No, no jokes, you've picked up, you idiot ?" she asked, apparently discouraged by the intelligence of the captain of the Mugiwara. Zoro swallowed again. Oh, he did not feel it, that one...

"Okay."

Immediatly, Ero's nose took a signal from her brain, triggering the arrival of blood to it, and, by extension, red spots on her shirts. Zoro found her even more scary that way...

Luffy went even further, and the more he approached, the higher the flow of blood trough the nose of the pervert seemed to increase. It suddenly stopped when Luffy asked, "How ?"

"You do it on purpose, or what ?!" she suddenly fumed.

She approached again, and pushed Luffy even closer to Zoro. The swordsman sweated bug drops from the apprehension.

Retrieving her innocent look, Ero added, "Now you must eat the lollipop without moving it."

Luffy seemed excited at the idea, he grinned, before adding, "Can I crunch it ?"

Ero sighed with exasperation again before saying "Better not.", while Zoro almost exclaimed, "NO!"

Ero suddenly lost patience, and pushed Luffy astride Zoro, before saying, "Well, you'll do what I say."

Luffy looked at her uncertainly, before acquiescing. He didn't want to get another sneaker that hard in his face...

"Well, Luffy-pon..." began Ero, with a reassuring voice, "Kiss Zoro."

Zoro swallowed. Luffy was not going to obey to her, was he... ?

As if it was not his lucky day, the raven lowered his head slowly, subtly swollen lips, to put them on his own. He tried once to get rid of those lips... but nothing to do. Luffy had placed a hand behind his head, holding him in place. Impossible to escape from Luffy.

He sucked his lower lip, earning a low growl. Ero turned quietly around them, to properly capture all of the scene. Luffy then chewed on the same lip, and Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but his captain expected it, and entered his velvety tongue in the swordsman's mouth, who retreated, but again, there was that hand, and Luffy advanced kicking, causing friction in a very sensible spot of the male anatomy.

Ero didn't was indifferent to all of this, of course ! Her originally blue shirt had turned in various shades of red, and she seemed completely engrossed in the sight of two beautiful males fiddling under her eyes. Although she couldn't think at the same time, the camera was always straight.

Surprising himself, although his lungs screaming for air, Zoro did not wanted to get rid of Luffy... he even began to kiss back. He felt a trickle of saliva at the corner of his lips... but does he really cared ? Luffy got himself closer again, creating yet again a good friction below, although he suspected that it was mere inadvertence... he nevertheless answered with a sigh.

That Luffy did not fail to hear, and do it again. Zoro felt that this torture was becoming _really_ nice, and _really_ confining at a certain place...

Luffy eventually backed his face, gasping. Zoro did not lead wider; eyes half closed, completely red cheeks, and shortness of breath. Forgetting Ero who was videotaping, he raised his head to try to find Luffy's lips, tough still gasping for air. Luffy took his face between his hands, and kissed him again. '_Looks like someone's thirsty_...' though Ero.

Again, the need of air forced them apart, and Luffy fell against Zoro, the time to regain his breath.

Seeing the inaction, Ero wiped of her nose, and went to the captain, to tore his shirt, blowing up the buttons. When Luffy gave her a venomous look, she gave him a angelic smile, and throwing the colthe away.

"You continue ?" she asked, in eager to see more (_who would not, seriously_ u_u).

"What should I do ?" asked the captain, his voice all hoarse.

Ero smiled before saying frankly, "You do the same thing... but to other places."

Luffy seemed to don't know what she meant. He cocked his head to one side, questions in his big puppy eyes. Ero sighed weakly.

"The neck, the chest... everywhere... and there you can use your theeth." she explained, incredibly calm.

Luffy nodded, and leaned in his swordsman's neck, who bent his head on the opposite side, not really seeing why. Luffy gently licked the popped up vein, on all the length, and down to the crook of the neck, and nibble. Zoro sighed heavily as he felt Luffy's teeth rub against his skin, and sucked... the sensation was almost painful, but it was damn good...

Luffy bent down slowly, then taking a hard nipple in his mouth to suck on it, just as he did on his neck. But harder. But Luffy got soon tired of this part of the body of his first mate, and went even further, leaving a hickey or a small bite here and there...

Then, finally, the raven eventually found himself kneeling in front of the green-haired man. He bit his lower lip slightly, looking a little less sure of himself than the moment before. Ero escaped a little squealing fangirl sound, that looked like an acute and crushed "nyan".

He then raised his eyes toward his first mate's face, who had closed his eyes in apprehension. Red cheeks, eyes closed hard... aww, Zoro didn't knew how cute he looked like this... he who was usually so scary... but what was he doing to think ?

On his own initiative, he lowered the pants of his first mate, helping him to rise slightly to easy the task.

Quickly, underwear like pants who had previously found themselves on Zoro's body were scattered on the floor, chatting with dust.

Luffy could not restrain a smile at the hard member of Zoro... He never really tough he could be in that position, but then... there was no really turning back to that point... no ?

He put his face near to the 'thing', but realized very quickly that he didn't knew at all how to do... He looked up, hoping to find help in his first mate, but his eyes were closed of apprehension again, and wouldn't be a big help. Thus, he turned to Ero, who was obviously waiting impatiently for his next move. Not to spoil the moment, she merely aping the words, "Go with your tongue... do as you think, damn it ! BUT DON'T BITE !"

Shrugging his shoulder, the raven turned himself around, then gently grabbed the member in his hands for a better grip, which already had the effect to make Zoro moan. Started well... he put his tongue en the tip to make it run all the way down, once, then twice, before returning to bite the tip — Zoro almost screamed when he did.

The captain opened his mouth wide, and took the member of his first mate in it... that does not fail to let him out a little scream. Luffy bobbed his head, in a back and forth and lascivious movement, making Zoro moan and sigh.

Zoro really needed to grab on something... anything... his knuckles creaked as he tried to tighten his hands, and all his fingers were numbs... shit ! Even his toes were numbs... Luffy looked stupid, but he really knew how to do it...

"L... Luffy..."

He jumped. The name has come alone in his mouth, and has escape it as well. His fingers were still trying to cling desperately to anything... the hair of his captain was particularly tempting... even his breath were tremulous, he wouldn't last very longer... 'Damn...' he just tought.

And a moment later, he lost himself...

"Luffy... I..." he tried to warn him, but, too late...

Luffy drew back quickly, chocking on the white liquid. Zoro felt really bad. He was redder than the moment before.

Ero was of course laughing madly, her camera still straight. But to not spoil her video, she laughed silently. Sometime, she escaped a whistle but her efforts were still admirables to not being looked crooked by the two young men.

Luffy finally found his breath, and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Sorry.." Zoro whispered.

"It's okay," Luffy reassured him, sincere.

Again, he turned to Ero, who was filming again with all seriousness.

"Well, you don't keep it ?" she asked, taken aback.

Luffy sighed, "I'll point out that you're the expert."

Ero rubbed the back of her head, with a smirk of excuse to finally explain briefly, "Well... the fingers... then..."

Both young men gave her a lost look, cocking head to one side. Losing patience, the pervert said, "Get him your fucking fingers in the mouth then in his anus, you moron !"

Zoro's heart missed a beat. Luffy wasn't listening to that perverted girl, was he ? He hoped not... and it must've been visible, since Ero said, ramming her camera, hand on hip, "If he don't do that, you'll have a hell of a pain, Zoro-pin."

Luffy said almost three seconds later, "Okay, okay..."

Zoro immediately protested, "Luffy, tough... why should you..."

The raven silenced him immediately, by pulling him, then kissing him just as greedily as the first time. Zoro did not fail to kiss back...

And of course Luffy took advantage of the momentary confusion to put Zoro on his back on the cold ground. The swordsman shuddered at the icy touch... and with that other confusion, the raven plunged three fingers into his mouth, giving him no time to say a single protest.

Ero escaped others squeaks, even faster than a fax or a printer. For sure she would soon make a ''kawaii'' or antother small screech.

Abandoning, Zoro finally began to suck on the fingers of his captain, not without blushing during the procedure... Luffy's face was flushed to see him do that on his own will, but... it was started, why not finish it ?

Rolling his tongue over the fingers, sucking out loud... Zoro tried in may ways to give back to Luffy for that incredible head his captain gave him... and he was pleased it seemed to work...

Suddenly, Luffy withdrew his fingers and slapped him on top of him, placing a hand near his entrance.

"Oh yeah ! They fingering !" chuckled absently Ero, a trickle of drool on the chin. But the poor pervert sneezed suddenly, making a trace of blood on the ground. Returning quickly to her posture, she continued to film, rubbing her nose absently, without noticing the blood on the back of her hand.

The need to grab something came as soon as Luffy passed the ring of msucles. It was another kind of pain... to another level, also... replying with a whimper of pain, the swordsman tried to escape, but, again, there was nowhere to run and hide...

When Luffy added another finger, Zoro tried to more and more to escape, but it was vain. "L... gnh... Luffy... s-stop..." he asked in a voice that he hoped not be his. A low and pleading voice...

Luffy turned to Ero, his concern showed in his onyx eyes. He did not want to hurt Zoro... and if he hurt him, he would stop immediately... Ero smiled kindly, sure thinking that all of this was cute.

"It doesn't hurt long... and then you don't know how to do it..." she said softly. Then she mimed a gesture with two fingers, much like turning a screw, "Try to do that."

Luffy still seemed not convinced... "Aww, Luffy-pon ! You think it's cute to see Zoro suffer ?"

Luffy sighed a trembling sigh, and tried to do what Ero had told him, rather timidly. He bent his fingers slightly, while pushing them a little deeper, and he just obtained a whining noise.

"Redo it several times," advised the pervert, wiping her nose again, who decidedly refused to stop bleeding as dam that had burst. She sniffed still a desperate attempt to not show her interest.

Luffy began, timidly, obtaining complaints that made him wince and feel guilty. He tried a few times, and finally, Zoro has a deep groan of a lot more pleasure than pain, with a long shudder that came from afar. Luffy shivered at his turn.

He needed to cling to something... shit ! It became very embarrassing... but it was getting good. Against anything had touched Luffy, somewhere, had really an effect. He tried to impale himself a little more, just to feel it again, just once... at least.

Luffy was surprised. He had not even hoped for that much effect, but... Ero did knew one or two things. But to see her drooling and nosebleeding like that, with that haggard look, it sure didn't show.

Luffy took off his fingers, getting a frustrated sigh from Zoro, who opened one eye to see Luffy leaning on him, with a smile and a heartfelt _ziiiip_. Zoro was still protesting, but Luffy stopped him by kissing him again. And that was another time with which he attracted Zoro's attention to something else.

Ero creaked a little 'kya', while Zoro groaned in pain. But Luffy did not gave him time to adjust, and immediately began moving lasciviously. Zoro growled ans shuddered, cheeks reds, and trying to cling to something again, always in vain. Luffy smiled and put one of his hands in Zoro's one who clutched awkwardly to it because of the handcuff.

Eyes closed hard, cheeks completely reddened, Zoro felt Luffy's member brushing deliciously against the spot that is finger could just try to reach... he could no longer contain his long moans.

Luffy touched his lips with his, and Zoro tried to catch them with his own, completely lost in that moment. His hand squeezed stronger Luffy's hand. He felt he was coming. He could not hold out much longer... a line of saliva was falling from one of the corner of his mouth force to kiss, but otherwise...

_BAM_.

The two young men jumped up and turned to see that Ero wasn't able to stand it any longer, and had fallen, a pool of blood at her nose, and another of drool at her mouth. She produced an 'off sound', like a turned off TV.

Zoro sighed. And Luffy laughed to see that Ero didn't change at all.

"Continue ?" Luffy asked, pressing his forehead against Zoro's, smiling.

"You said it," Zoro replied with a confident smile.

__

Well, that thing killed me xD I wrote it in two hours while Spring Break at two in the morning, and to trade it... it took me like height hours ! From midday to 20:00 ! Damn... my head hurts but... oh well.

Why Zoro as an uke ? Because I like to see that man weak. And I'm one of his biggest fan xD That's really weird ^.^' Oh well. Be gentle on me. It's my first attempt in English...

**(1)** = In Quebec, there's the expression 'manger ça chaud', and by that, it means that you really will be beat up xD


End file.
